Everlight
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: Welcome to the happy-go-lucky school of Everlight Academy. Lets follow sixteen year old Bianca as she adventures into Everlight and finds out the truth about herself, her school, and her classmates. R&R! enjoy!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the happy-go-lucky world of everlight! Read on to discover how Bianca handles her first year here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters made by Claudia Gray.... but I do own Everlight, not to be mistaken with Evernight.**

**Please read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bianca POV**

I don't like Everlight.

I never liked Everlight.

I preferred not moving. I preferred staying at my old school, my old town, my old house.

But, nothing could really stop my parents' final decision.

They had decided that I was finally old enough to join them at Everlight.

My parents are teachers here. They told me that it would be a great opportunity to socialize with people like me, fairies.

Well, I wasn't exactly a fairy. I was a half fairy, a rare instance of nature… at times I even considered myself an accident.

Unlike vampires fairies can have babies… but my mom was barren.

So, they always considered me a miracle, but I knew better I could have easily been classified as an accident of nature, a freak.

I wasn't a full fairy… I never was, but eventually I would have to become one.

Now you might think of a fairy as a creepy little thing that flies, but the truth is we can live our lives as regular humans… well almost regular.

We morph into the creepy little things that fly. Well at least my parents can, I cannot fully do that yet. I mean, I can but it's a lot of work to stay in that position, so I prefer to stay human. When I'm a full fairy I don't have to worry about that.

I have been living at Evernight for about a month now. My parents and I shared a faculty apartment for the remainder of the summer. I got to say the school's a little weird.

The school is way too happy-go-lucky. The walls are bright white… the stable is freaking pink! And that's just the colors.

There are statues everywhere. Sometimes it seems as if they are watching our every move.

It just seems a little too happy. It's like the school is holding back a darker truth and history behind those pretty walls.

Now the day is finally coming when a few early students arrive. Yay… not.

My parents want me to hang out with fairies, and all the ones here are stuck-up snobs… not that I ever met one, because I haven't. But they just have a look to them, an I-am-so-better-than-you look.

It's pretty easy to tell humans from the fairies. The fairies were all covered in glitter (fairy dust).

When I was little I used to love the dust, thinking that it was glitter, but now that I have begun to grow up I have begun hating the dust, mainly because it looks like glitter.

When I was little my mom would put the dust in everything… she would sprinkle it on my clothes, put it in our hair supplies, and then if I was lucky she would apply some around my eyes, to give my eyes more sparkle.

As I grew up, I would need more and more glitter to suffice, but I hated the glitter, so my mom would lessen the dust… and hide it a little more. So instead of putting it on the outside of my clothes she would put it on the inside.

I never was fully happy, because all I really wanted was to be a normal HUMAN, not a fairy or other type of mythical creature.

Now that the students were coming I decided that it was time to make my move, I would run away.

I packed my bag with an insufficient amount of money, and dust.

I told my parents that I would go down stairs to talk to some of the students. But little did they know, was that I was doing the complete opposite. I was running away from them.

I ran out into the darkness, past the bushes, roses, and trees, into the darker part of the night. Fairies hated night, and since I was part fairy, so did I.

As I was running I had the strange feeling that I was being chased, watched. I ran faster, and so did the shape behind me. I wondered if I should morph, and hide, but I realized because of the lack of sun, I would be unable to morph (fairies need sun to morph).

I turned left and right, but he still followed.

Bam! He ran into me.

Ouch… that would hurt in the morning.

"Why were you running after me?" I said.

"I dunno, why were you running away?"

"I wanted to escape the school."

"Really? You don't look ready for that, I mean look at that crappy pack, does it have water, food, money, clothes?

"No, no, yes, no."

He laughed "How much money?"

"Why I definitely don't have enough for you to steal, unless you consider five dollars a considerable amount."

He laughed.

"No… not like that, but you're not ready to run away. What's your name?"

I whispered "Bianca."

"Well Bianca, my name is Lucas, how about I escort you back to school?"

"But I don't wanna."

"I know I don't wanna either, but let's go."

I followed this mysterious stranger, and as we parted to say good bye, I looked at him one last time. I noticed that he was actually really good looking and I wanted to just lean in and kiss him. I was about to to, when he said "Good night Bianca" and then we parted.

As I walked back to my parents apartment, I felt a longing for him to come back, to come back to me, so we could finish what we had started.

I couldn't believe it. Was I falling in love with a complete stranger that I didn't even know!

**Press the green button and review! **

**You know you want to!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Are you pressing the button yet?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evernight**

**Summary: Bianca meets some new students**

**A.N. Please read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

The students came the next day.

I was surprised that after a summer in solitary confinement in a school against my will with no one to talk to, I wasn't excited to see the students.

The majority of them were A class jerks.

I mean some of them were okay, but the majority were stuck up snobs. Ughh… Especially Courtney and her crew of brain dead jerks.

I decided to walk around the school. I noticed that there were some human's walking around.

Did Mrs. Bethany allow humans in?

Why would she do that?

Why would she risk putting human's in danger?

I walked around and talked to a human her name was Raquel.

She said "Hi, I'm Raquel."

"Hi, I'm Bianca."

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah. And You?"

"Tragically."

"Oh you don't like it here?"

"No it's just that my parents forced me to go here."

"Same here."

She thought a little bit, and then she continued speeking "Wait aren't your parents teachers here?"

"No." I lied.

"Yes they are. They're waving to you right now."

I turned around and saw them. I ushered them to quit it, and then they turned around and left.

"Okay they are. But I don't really want people to know that."

She gave me a peculiar look and said "Is that glitter on your cheeks."

I remembered that I had forgotten to take my glitter off. "Oh yeah."

"Kinda funny. It seems as if almost everyone is wearing it, even the guys. This isn't some gay school is it?"

I laughed "No.. . the guys just like to do that for fun. I didn't even know I was wearing glitter. It must be a part of my eyeliner."

She gave me a questioning look, but she didn't continue on.

She smiled then said "Bye… Bianca."

I waved to her, and then left. I looked throughout the crowd of faces for Lucas. He wasn't there.

Then I found him.

All we really said was a basic greeting and then he left. So much for love at first sight.

I walked around said hi to more people. Then I herard Miss Bethany talk about what would happen during the new year. Blah-Blah-Blah. This was the first year that I would be a student in this school, but my parents said that she said this speech every year.

She dismissed us and I went to my dorm.

My roommate was named Patrice and she was one of Courtney's group.

She was more down to earth than I expected, but like I said she was one of Courtney'sgroup, so she wasn't that nice. She was pretty egotistical.

"Okay so this is my side, that's your side. You can borrow my clothes with my permission, but if you touch my nail polish or dust you will be out of this room before you can say sorry. Got it."

"Got it." I whispered.

Patrice was short, but I could tell that she was a pretty old fairy. Like over a hundred years old. (Fairies are somewhat immortal. We can live forever and are immune to most diseases.)

She was wearing a bunch of dust. Her nail polish was red with a bunch of dust in it. She hid some of her dust, but she made a lot of it visible especially near her cleavage.

She said "Nice meeting you. Goodbye. I'm going to stretch my wings okay. Wanna come with me?"

I agreed. I haven't morphed in a long time so that would be nice.

We walked outside, and hiked a little bit. Once we were sure that no one saw us we morphed and let or wings stretch.

I flew close to the ground playing close attention to the flowers going by. I loved flowers. Patrice soared in the sky. She truly had no fear. She soared not caring if a hawk saw her.

After a good hour of flying we morphed back and went back to our dorm.

We changed and got ready for bed.

Tomorrow would be our first day of school.

**Please review. It will help me add chapters. I want to know how I can improve, but alas... no reviews.**

**Press the green button and review. It will be greatly appreacited.**

**Thanks for reading and dont forget to review. (I need inspiration to continue this story)**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


	3. Apology

Hey this is Lucksta 4eva, and I just wanted to give a formal apology.

Sorry, but I am ending this story. No one is really reading it, and I just dont want to continue writing it. I didn't like the Evernight series to start with so I made a parody. But it just isnt working out. So this is the end of everlight.

To whoever actually read this I am truly sorry.

Thanks,

Lucksta 4eva


End file.
